A Pink Kunoichi
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Sakura based one-shots. All about the love others have for the pink haired kunoichi. Feel free to make a request.
1. red pens (kakasaku)

Sakura walked into the large classroom, walking to her teachers desk she leaned over it. He didn't look up at her which made her snicker, plucking the small red pen from his hands and discouraging when he still didn't look at her. He only reached over and grabbed another one.

"Kaka-sensei," Sakura purred as she leaned over his desk, one arm tucked under her breast to enhance her size, his grading pen held between her teeth.

Kakashi didn't look at her, instead started checking parts on paper, the red growing increasingly on the page. "I'm busy, Sakura." She could hear the strain in his voice, she smirked slyly at him. He could ignore her all he wanted, she was very patient and loved a good game. He was never any good at denying his favorite student.

Standing up straight she didn't take her eyes off him. She let her hand slide over the many buttons of her school uniform, her thumb popping the bottom button first. Then the second. The third. The fourth.

"It won't work, Sakura." He chided softly, the husky tone of his voice contradicting his words.

"Then why aren't you look at me?"

"Because I'm grading."

"Why are your hands under the table?"

He looked up at her and inhaled a deep breath, only the top two buttons were left. He watched as her smile grew at the line of his eye direction. She always loved when he tried denying himself of her, he was a very honorable man, her sensei. Sometimes he wouldn't even look at her after a good fucking, feeling as if he had taken advantage of her. He fought to separate them while Sakura fought to keep them together. She loved him, and she had even told him so countless times. He denied her feelings, even yelling that she was too young to actually be okay with what they were doing, she suspected he was in love with her too.

Scooting back he let the back of his chair hit the chalk board. His legs were spread and his pants unbuttoned, his cock straining against his underwear, he held his arms out. "Come."

Sakura fought the urge to do as he said, "But Kaka-sensei," she slid the pen down her bottom lip, her tongue darting out and licking the side as she made eye contact. "Aren't you grading?"

"Sakura." She smiled at the tone in his voice. Placing the pen back on his desk she undid the last two buttons, her shirt sliding down her arms and hitting the floor. Pulling her skirt up around her waist she hooked her thumbs in the band of her panties, letting them fall and pool around her feet. She stepped out of the discarded material.

Backing up she sat on Sasuke's desk and laughed breathlessly at the growl that came from Kakashi. She spread her legs wide, baring herself to him as she slide the palm of her hand down her thigh. "I'm just taking of my socks, sensei."

"Kakashi." He watched the way she rolled the knee high socks down her toned legs, the material sliding over her smooth skin like a curtain on air.

"Kakashi." Sakura repeated as she slide off the desk and onto the floor, going to her hands and knees, crawling along the floor towards her teacher, her butt in the air as she made her way to him. "Kakashi." She said again, watching his eyes darken. Her perverted sensei liked his student saying his name when he had her on his desk.

Placing her hands on his thighs she ran them up, down, and back up. He smiled at her through his thin mask, "Oh," he fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her head back as he exposed the pale skin of her neck, "I enjoy it best when I get to punish you for being naughty."

 _the one-shots in this will probably be unfinished, but nonetheless MultiSaku. if there are any sakura x _ you'd like to request, please let me know. xoxo_


	2. drainage pipes (narusaku)

"There has to be another way in," Sakura deadpanned without taking her eyes off the narrow entrance. She would do anything for her job, had done anything, but she wasn't all too willing to crawl through a drainage pipe, especially since it belonged to some low class criminals. Who knew what actually passed through this space.

Naruto knelt down as he peered in side, "It doesn't look that bad." Of course Naruto wouldn't see anything wrong with the moldy over sized tube.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, "You've gone weeks without taking a bath, Naruto, of course it wouldn't seem dirty." It hadn't been one of the times they were on a mission and unable to bathe, Naruto had gone five weeks without a bath all because Sai had told him water shrunk the junk.

Naruto ignored her patronizing tone, too use to care about it. "It'll be fine," he happily stated, "it's probably not even used that much." After the words fell from his mouth he squinted his eyes and leaned in, clearly spotting something. He pointed, "Except for the dried blood on the walls."

Sakura crossed her arms and threw her head back, sighing loudly. She was not in the mood to go crawling through some nasty sewer water, especially with what she was wearing. The mission had called for disguise, something she normally wasn't against, but this case was much different. She wore a black sports bra, covered only by a too big fishnet crop top, too tight leather jeans, knee high black heeled boots, all paired off with a black wig. Her pink hair had become to identifiable in the underground gangs and criminal activities.

Naruto was in a similar state of dress: baggy black shorts, a too big muscle shirt, and a short black wig; but he wouldn't be him without a little bit of orange, which came in the form of underwear.

"Lets get this over with," she dropped to her hands and knee's, small bits of rocks digging into her palms. "I'll go in first," she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, later when she thought about it she would realize it could have turned out very poorly.

"Right behind you!" Naruto chirped happily; neither of them were sure how far the pipe went on, neither thinking to do the research before hand. Naruto regretted not having the data right away. He was on hands and knee's behind Sakura, the girl he has been in love with since he was a child. The girl who grew into the towns sweetheart, with a big heart and a beautiful body, fighting crime came with the perks of a good workout.

She was crawling on hands and knee's, his face only inches from her booty, and it was a tantalizing sight. As she crawled her ass would go side to side, more than once bumping against the side of the pipe, the skin tight leather helped nothing. It hugged her curves so perfectly, a second skin, he couldn't help himself as he reached his hand out towards her.

Sakura felt herself jerk forward, barely catching herself on her elbows. "Naruto," she hissed angrily, unable to look at him, "why did you push me?"

"Just making sure you weren't stuck." He replied happily, hand still tingling from the feel of her butt in his hands, it was firm and plump as he'd always though it would be. He giggled ludicrously to himself, the boys were going to be so jealous when he told them.

Sakura kicked her leg out behind her, satisfied when she felt the heel connect with his chest, "I was moving!" She took a deep breath, calming the rage building inside her. She wouldn't admit it but she knew what he had done, knew he just wanted to feel her backside. She smiled to herself as she moved along, crawling deeper into the pipe, she didn't find it needed to tell him she had purposely been teasing him.

 _a small narusaku one-shot for DragonSlayerOfAwesomness_ , _thank you for making a request. xoxo_


	3. flashing screens (sakumada)

She jumped nervously as her bedroom door begun to open and her name was called out, she clutched her phone in a tight grip as she struggled to find a blanket to cover herself with. "Get out!" She screeched angrily, the blanket covering her nudeness.

"I just wanted to apologize," the older male said softly as he stepped into her room. He looked sheepish and ashamed, his head hung low.

"I don't want your apology!" Sakura yelled angrily, hand tightening around the material of her blue blanket. Without thinking she flung her phone at him, the small device thumping against his chest before falling to the floor.

Madara sighed tiredly as he leaned down, picking the phone up without looking at it. "What I said was wrong and I'm sorry. I know it's not an excuse but I've been under a lot of stress lately." Sakura knew he was having a hard time, taking care of his younger relatives and their friends and then even throwing her into the mix; Madara was a one man show. She had forgiven him the night it had happened. They had gotten into a fight, a fight she typically had with all the males that she lived with, that what she was wearing wasn't good enough for a date with another male. At the time she had been mad because he thought he could dictate her life as he had ordered her to go change, when she screamed her defiance at him he had lashed out and called her a whore. Sakura had known he hadn't meant it, Madara had always been quick to tell her how pretty she looked, how good and pure she was, but that didn't matter at the time as she herself replied with very hurtful comments. However, now she was angry that he barged into her room, another fight she had with the males she lived with, and the compromising position he almost caught her in didn't help anything.

Tucking pink hair behind her ear she smiled shyly at him, "It's okay Madara, I forgive you." Remembering what she had been doing and what her attire she was in her smile dropped, once more glaring angrily at him. "Now, please get. Out. Of. My. Room." She was thankful he hadn't came any closer than a few steps into her bedroom.

Madara smiled at her as he loosened his ties, a habit she had quickly found quite interesting to watch. "Of course, little one." Sakura inhaled sharply as the screen of her phone flashed on as he tossed the phone towards her, the photo she had just taken popping onto the screen. His facial features didn't change as the mobile device landed face down on the bed. Madara sneered angrily and jumped for the phone at the same time as she did.

Forgetting about the blanket she lunged towards the towering man just as he moved his hand, the cell phone pulled away from her grasp. "What is _this_?" He sneered angrily, once again making the screen come to life. She blushed darkly as he looked her over, the green lingerie set Karen had brought her shaping her maturing figure nicely. He looked back at the screen, she looked far too mature to be the teenager he was raising. "Who was this going to?" He then asked.

In the photo she was lying on her back, her back was arched, causing her breast to look much larger than they already were. She had her knee's bent up and crossed, one finger seductively placed in her mouth as her green eyes looked at the camera. Looked at any man looking at the picture; he felt his pants become uncomfortably tight.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped out, once more trying to grab the phone. "Give it back!" She knocked her fist into his chest, her pink face more attractive than it should be.

Without thinking Madara slammed his lips into hers, swallowing the gasp she let out. Taking the chance he stuck his tongue into her mouth, more than surprised at the way she kissed him back. It wasn't how the picture suggested, it was clumsy and nervous. It was a girls first kiss and he reveled in the fact that, while he wasn't the first to see her body, he was the first one to kiss her. Girls always remembered their first kiss. He fought for dominance as he kissed her, letting her believe that she had a chance at winning, and for a moment she did. Her body pressed against him, clumsy lips pressed to his experienced ones almost caused her to win; he tangled his hand into her pink locks, pulling her back sharply as he deepened the kiss.

His other arm wrapped around her waist, caressing the bare skin gently. Sakura let out a soft moan, his mouth swallowing the noise up, the sound activating his own moan. Her hands were now placed against his chest so she could hold herself up, not wanting to fall over. Like he would let her end their moment like that.

He turned away from the panting girl, pocketing the phone _he_ bought and paid for, she wasn't sending those types of pictures to other males with something he had gotten her. Sakura didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him, that he was glad of. Once the other males in the house found out what he had done hell was going to be raised in his home.

The pinkette didn't realize how many males were actually after her.


	4. woman like that (sakumulti)

"Who is she?" Questioned one of the patrons, eyes glued to the pink haired female standing in the middle of the bar. She sung into an old microphone, voice sensual and smooth as she belted out lyric after lyric. She was beautiful, even a blind man could see that. The skin tight emerald dress only accentuated the fact as it draped against her body and defining every curve she had, the slit up the left side giving a sinful view of one pale pale leg and bare petite foot. She didn't ware makeup or any jewelry, but her green eyes were their own accessories.

The patron fought to take his eyes off of her as he looked back to the bartender. The white haired male raised an eyebrow as he looked a the female who could be no more than twenty, the patron couldn't see his mouth due to it being covered, but thought the bartender was smiling, even if his eyes did remain cold. "You don't wanna get caught up in a woman like that." He looked back at the girl just in time to see her give a small twirl of her hips.

"I wouldn't mind the danger she brought." He voice came out like a whisper, a whisper of a man in love.

"Look around, kid." Said the whited haired male and so he did, all eyes were on her. Female and male alike, all holding the same look in their eyes as the gazed at the entrancing female. He could recognize some of the people littering the bar, men and women with names more powerful than the president of the United States. "You aren't the only one interested in her." He put down the cup he had been whipping clean, throwing the white clothe over his shoulder as he leaned into the bar, "She's a queen here, kid. Worshiped like a Goddess by the strongest men and woman around, you don't stand a chance."

The patron glared at him, angry that this nobody had shot down his dream so quickly. "How do you that? You don't even know who I am."

"I know everybody." His one visible eye narrowed, "I suggest you learn who I am before getting yourself hurt."

Before the patron could respond a orange haired male stepped up to the bar. His blue eyes bright and eerie as he smiled at the older male, three lines tattooed on each side of his face. "Yo, Kakashi," the patrons eyes widened at the name, the white hair now hitting a spot in his memory, "I need a glass of water. Sakura's about to take a break and she'll probably be thirsty."

Kakashi nodded his head to the request just put in, "On it." He said as he smiled at the patron, now looking at him with an awe stuck expression. Everyone knew who Kakashi was, they called him the Hidden Body, he knew anything worth knowing, and was as deadly as he was knowledgeable. Kakashi pulled out a clear bottle from under the shelf under the bar top, handing it over the orange haired male. "Here, Naruto, make sure to tell our girl it's from me." Naruto, Cat Demon, the patron knew of him, too. The Cat Demon was known for the his exuberant personality that highly contrasted against his violent streak when he fought, much like Kakashi quick and deadly and no wonder since the man had taught him.

Naruto turned on his heel as he head back to the table closest to the singing female, smiling as he caught her eyes and held the bottle up. The crowd was in awe as she smiled back, voice unwavering as she continued with her love ballad.

"I see you're catching on." Kakashi stated smugly, smiling at the gaping male sitting at his bar. "Like I said, better to stay away from a woman like that. Now that you know who I am, look around again. I'm sure you'll find the danger that encases her." The patron did as he was told.

Sasuke, Garaa, Shikamura, Ino, Sai, Neji, and Yamato. So many more, stronger and fiercer men, Sasori and Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame, Pein and Konan, Zetsu and Tobi. Then there were the men at the top of the chain, like the Senju's and Uchiha clan's. Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama, Kawarama, and Madara, Izuna, Kagami, Shisui. Was that Indra and Ashura?

The patron's eyes snapped back to the female singing in the middle of the room, who was she? He felt a small tap on his shoulder, with a stiff back he turned around to meet the eye's of Kakashi. "I suggest you stay away from her, see. Around here we keep our own protected," he meant they kept Sakura protected. "She's innocently oblivious to who we are and what we do, and we'd like to keep it that way, kid." Kakashi picked up another glass, once again going back to cleaning, "This is a peaceful place, and we'd hate to see it destroyed." Of course, the Senju's and Uchiha's have been at war for _years._ So has the Akatsuki and Ninja's. That's why he hadn't recognized everyone right away, they weren't fighting. He hadn't thought such a place existed, were they all came together in peace. Just to watch a girl sing? No, Kakashi had already said it, she was a Goddess worshiped by the strongest of the strong.

The patron about jumped over the bar in his attempt to get to Kakashi, a wasted effort on his part, as the white haired male easily side stepped him. "Tell me her name!" The patron begged, if he wasn't hanging halfway over the bar he would have fallen to his hands and knee's.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you."

"Come on, Yagura, don't you think we could just tell him?" The patron looked at the short male, not stupid enough to think of him as anything less of what he was. A lethal machine, equipped to kill the biggest and the baddest.

Yagura stared at the male cleaning dishes, knowing he wouldn't look up any time soon. "If you tell him," he said easily, taking a sip from his cup, "you'll have to dispose of him yourself."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "So not worth it." He turned back to the panting patron, knowing the civilian was at his wits end. "Sorry, kid, no can do. It's not worth the trouble." Kakashi just wanted to have a bit of fun, even if did have to kill the kid afterwards, but he didn't want to clean it up by himself.

"Please," he begged again, close to tears.

The patron didn't notice the hushed silence that had fallen over the bar, nor did he realize all eyes were now on him, even the captivating green ones. Kakashi watched as the female crept up behind the crazed male, giggling as she watched him. The patron spun around, her ethereal beauty rendering him speechless up close, was it even possible to be that gorgeous? She place a dainty hand on the patrons back, "Ne, Yagura. Kakashi. It's not fun to tease someone." She gave a fake pout to the two, both their eyes trained on the plump pink lips. "Haruno," she told him softly.

He went home that night the happiest man in the world, promising Haruno-san he would come again to watch her. They had become fast friends, talking most of the night away. He wasn't aware that by being close to her, he had signed his on death wish. Nor was he aware that he would never have the pleasure of watching her sing, talking to her, listening to her laugh, again.

 _this isn't edited, and i doubt i will edit it. i had allot of fun writing this one, the idea coming to me after watching an episode of_ American Dad!. _if you liked this, please let me know with a comment. xoxo_


	5. not so fake (team7)

"Please don't talk to me like you know me," the pink haired doctor said snidely, pointing her nose in the air as she mimicked that of a snob. She had just spent close to twenty hours in surgery, making money and saving lives. She wasn't in the mood for annoying presence of the make believe world in her head. She wanted to go to her office, clock out, take a nap, eat, then go home. All in that order.

The male snickered resounded in her head; Sakura fought back the cringe she knew was about to happen. "You know that isn't true, Saku-chan!" The shrill statement did nothing ease her from the stress that had been swallowing her whole.

"We know far more than you want to admit," came the next voice; soft and lazy amusement. The voice said it like it was fact as if she could deny them but it didn't make it any less true. A prideful 'hn' was heard after the statement. The third one didn't talk nearly as much as the other two, something Sakura was thankful for. On her good days she could handle the imaginary figments know as Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura knew if Sasuke had joined in on their mockery she would have lost her mind by now. Although, she still felt sanity sleeping fro her fingers. Who hears voices in their heads anyway? That was just crazy. To top it all off, Sakura had an entire village in her head.

"Why do you deny something you know is true, ugly?" Speak of the villagers and they shall appear. Sai was one of her more recent additions, joining the team of three who were usually in the front of her mind; the ones who seemed to be with her through everything. The most annoying, granted most of them were annoying, but the three -four?- in the front really got her gears grinding.

Sakura's eyes dotted to a nurse strolling by, she quickly closed her mouth to an snappy reply she would have made. Eyes now focused straight in front of her and trying her best to block the screeching laughter Naruto couldn't control. "You guys are children," she hissed angrily. She made a sharp turn, offering a tight lipped smile to receptionist at the desk, continuing down a hall before she came upon her office. She quickly rushed inside, careful not to slam the door behind her. Hospital halls were a trap for echos and she didn't much feel like disrupting patients.

She heard Kakashi tsk and she swore if he had been real she would have landed a solid punch to the middle of his face. One day she would die and she'd get the chance to seek her revenge on all the trouble they had caused. She snickered as she already started mapping out the plan of action.

Sakura sluggishly made her way to the couch, body heavier than she remembered, mind easing into a tranquil calm she rushed to thank her boys for. "Go to sleep, Sakura." Sasuke's voice was soft and demanding and she found that she didn't want to ignore it.

She nodded her head and reached under the leather sofa, pulling out a blanket she had hidden there for times exactly like this. She curled up on the couch, hands tucked under her head. "Goodnight," she mumbled tiredly.

She felt a ghost like touch to her forehead, knowing it had been Kakashi and his imaginary kisses. "Sleep well," he said soothingly.

A calming hand ran threw her hair, pulling the thin elastic she had used to keep it pinned back out. "We'll watch over you, Saku-chan." She smiled at the protectiveness of Naruto, knowing he'd keep an eye open for anything that could harm the girl sleeping on the couch. Sakura reached a tired hand up unaware that she had made contact with a real hand.

Sakura's eyes were now shut tightly, her chest rising in soft successions. Sai dropped to his knee's, folding his arms on an empty space on the couch as he laid his head down, watching the beauty sleep. He sighed, his own tiredness catching up with him. His eyes drifted close not a moment too soon before Sasuke was leaning over the pinkette and place a soft peck against her cheek.

It would still be some time yet before she realized they weren't as fake as she would have liked to believe.


	6. too wrong (narusaku)

"Naruto," Sakura mumbled on a soft breath of air, back arching as her blonde haired companion thrusted into her. Naruto slowly pulled himself out, leaving the tip inside her tightening walls. The pink haired kunoichi gasped, head falling and landing on his shoulder, breath coming out in shuddering pants. "This is the last time."

"You say that every time, Sakura-chan." Naruto's words were growled out, the thought of her actually stopping their tryst angering him. Naruto's hips connecting with hers forcibly. She felt her inner walls grabbing at his shaft, her body begging for the pleasure it knew he would give her. Begging for the love Sakura knew he still held for her. Naruto bared his teeth and snarled, "You can't possibly leave me now."

Time after time after time Sakura had repeated her same phrase, telling the boy from her childhood that it would be the last time. She hated that she didn't have enough strength to keep up with her denial of him. They had started their exploration of each other's bodies in a time of need, a time where they both need comfort from the other. Their times of secret had started when they were teenagers mourning the departure of their beloved teammate. Now they continued, knowing that what they were doing was _wrong_.

Naruto was no longer the boy who had been in love with Sakura, now he stood at the top of the later as the Hokage (people believed Naruto would be among the best Hokage's to have ever existed). Sakura was now a doctor making way for the new medicine, throwing out the old and coming in with the new (people believed she was the start of a new era). While they were both making leeway in their home, both leaders in their own rights, this was a love story twisted into something that should never had been.

The blonde haired male placed his hand under Sakura's thigh and took a step back, keeping himself buried deep inside her as he moved away from the wall they had been leaned against. In a matter of moments Sakura felt the cold tile of a counter make contact with her bottom, Naruto took a step back and lift her leg, placing the long appendage on his shoulder. He braced his hands on either side of her, and as she leaned back onto her elbows Naruto leaned over her. She felt his hot breath fan over her face, knowing he more than likely felt hers doing the same thing. Naruto took a deep breath before pulling out and then slamming himself back in, over and over and over again.

With one hand Sakura grappled to find purchase on the shirt Naruto hadn't had time to take off. Her head fell back as his name once again fell from her lips, "Naruto, please. _Oh kami, please_!" She begged, "I'm so close."

"Me too, Sakura-chan. Me too." Naruto cupped the back of her neck with his left hand, forcing her to lean forward. He smashed his lips against hers, dominating her with a mouth that knew every part of her body. It had become Naruto's last stand to kiss Sakura every time they came, never once missing the opportunity that he had repeated to her over and over. It took no time for either of them to meet their end and the kiss slowed to a small couple pecks.

Naruto pulled Sakura closer to the edge, forcing the pinkette to wrap her legs around his waist before picking her up and turning around, sliding down the smooth counter. Naruto situated them on the floor, his legs crossed and Sakura comfortably on top of them; he made sure he stayed positioned deep inside her.

Sakura tucked a piece of bright pink hair behind her ear before releasing a low and exhausted sigh. She laid her head on her best friend's shoulder, "I was serious, Naruto."

"You're serious about allot of things, so I'm not quite sure I know what you mean." She could already hear the low rumble in his chest, feel his hands tightening around her waist.

"We can't keep doing this."

Sakura winced at the feel of Naruto's nails digging into the soft flesh at her hips, she made no move to stop him though. "I've told you before, Sakura, you're _mine_ and I'm _yours_. You can't stop what we are."

She placed a small kiss to the side of his neck, nuzzling her nose into the deep between his neck and shoulder. "Your married now Naruto."

"Because you made me."

"You have a kid now."

"Just because I don't love his mother, doesn't mean I don't love him." Naruto hadn't wanted to have a kid with anyone else, but it had happened in a moment of weakness. Naruto, after becoming Hokage, had been forced to marry a woman picked for him. Sakura hadn't been the one picked. He had only slept with one other person, and that woman happened to be his wife. It had been the first time Sakura had told him that they couldn't keep up with the charade of cheating, that Naruto was a better man than that. He had gotten drunk and done something he had regretted, sleeping with a woman he didn't love.

"You're Hokage," Sakura tried once more.

Naruto removed his nails from her hips, grabbed her shoulders, and forced her to look at him. His blue eyes were stern and serious, the boy she had always known in hiding, letting this leader take his place. "I would give up _everything_ for you."

A sad smile danced across her face, she reached up and gently cupped his cheek. Naruto sucked in a breath, eyes closing as he nuzzled the palm of her hand. She noticed that was becoming more beast than man. It was sudden changes, something you wouldn't notice unless you had soft and secure moments like this with him. "I know," she mumbled and leaned forward as she placed a small kiss to his lips. "I love you, Naruto."

His eyes remained closed as he smiled, "I've always loved you, Sakura-chan."


	7. you'll be strong (sakura)

"One day, you'll be so strong!" The pinkette stated excitedly, green eyes shining at the young child. "Your friends will fight hard when their older, but you, you've always fought just to be with them." The little girls eyes watered, seeing the experience and heartache in the older woman's eyes. She didn't know why but suddenly the little girl feltstrong.

Sakura pulled the child into a tight embrace, showing all the love and comfort she hadn't received at such that tender age, and in a span of seconds the little girl grew into a young teenager. The teenager bore a beaten and tore form, one far too familiar to the pinkette. Sakura didn't stop though, the words pouring out of her. "You'll make yourself a place among the great," she declared knowingly. "You'll save lives! Your name will go down in history!"

The teenager buried her face in the crook of Sakura's neck, hands tightening around the woman. Sakura had become the teenager's life line in a wold that seemed to want nothing more than to push her down. "Life is hard right now, and that'll never change. Like will always be hard, but it'll be harder for you. But you are strong, so strong. You'll lose allot of people on this path, but you'll gain so many more. You'll never forget those who helped you, but you'll repay their kindness by helping others. You're in a war that seems never ending, but you'll be one of the ones to help stop it. Out of this war you'll gain friends and family."

The fragile girl pulled back, two lines crossing on her forehead before pooling down, long black streaks dotting the girls form. "How do you know?" The girl begged, wanting the words the pinkette had said to be true. But she wasn't ignorant enough to believe anything without so evidence.

Sakura smiled and cupped the cheek of the girl, watching as the form slowly started to flicker. The teenager would be waking up into a world of war, the little girl had already awoken to a struggled of everyday life in an academy. "Because I've already lived your life."


	8. feud put on pause (madasaku, tobisaku)

"Here," snapped the white haired Senju, arm tensely out stretched with a light pink flower pinched between his fingers. He hadn't known what type it was, but the color and the look had reminded him of the pinkette. Which wasn't a surprise because everything remind him of Sakura- he doubted he could stop thinking about her even if he wanted to.

"This is for me?" She questioned with wide green eyes. Even as she asked the question her hand was reaching out, gently plucking the delicate finger from his hands. Tobirama was surprised he hadn't crushed the small thing, something so delicate shouldn't be in his battle scarred hands for too long. _He worried he'd crush the cherry blossom one day_. Sakura placed the small flower to her nose, inhaling the scent he hadn't bothered to smell. "It's lovely," the smile she bestowed him made the embarrassment of carrying the flower through Konoha worth it.

He huffed out a breath of air before shoving his hands into his pockets, relaxing his shoulders, and kicking the dirt beneath his feet childishly; he did his best to hide the blush she unknowingly caused. "I'm glad you like it."

"What type of flower is this?" He shrugged his shoulders because he truly didn't know. "Oh well," she said with a giggle that she muffled with her hand, "beauty is beauty even without a name."

Tobirama only found one thing _truly_ beautiful and yes, she _did_ have a name. _Haruno Sakura_. Sakura was an extraordinary creature, a god in her own right. She was innocent and oblivious and sweet and kind and everything perfect in the world. She was passion and furry and aggression, she wasn't someone you could easily take advantage of- if you were an enemy. Haruno Sakura gave life, healing those on the brink of death; she could just as easily take the life of those around her, damning them to a death without honor, without love. Tobirama was glad he hadn't been the one to fight against the fierce girl even when they were enemies.

"Such a poetic way of talking," the deep voice grated on Tobirama's nerves. The prideful voice easily over shadowing the honey voice of the girl he had fallen for.

Sakura turned around, bestowing the towering Uchiha with another of her smiles. Tobirama scowled at the sight, "Madara!" Sakura said happily, "I thought you were out on a mission!"

So had Tobirama.

"I was," red eyes darted to the white haired male, Madara smirking smugly as he took a step closer to the beloved male. "I couldn't miss such a day as today though."

Tobirama cocked his head and smiled, forcing himself to step closer to Sakura. "I'm such she would have been fine if you had." He stated easily, "I didn't leave, after all." Tobirama had gone through allot of trouble to have any obstacles sent out on missions. Sakura's teammates, his brothers, the Uchiha's, and even any males and females showing a hint of interest in the caring doctor.

Sakura laughed and shook her head, taking the males jealous feud as a clash of personalities. Sakura didn't understand how wrapped she had them, and the rest of Konoha, around her finger. She placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulder, "A girl shouldn't have to spend her birthday on her own." Tobirama and Madara looked away from each other, eyes focusing on Sakura. "Would you two like to join me for dinner?"

She could see the fight that was about to began, she quickly added that she would be making dinner and they were welcome to visit her home for the occasion. Tobirama sneered at Madara, the Uchiha matching the same expression. Sakura didn't invite many to her residence and neither of the males were willing to fight and ruin the opportunity they were offered.

Sakura laughed and told them a time as she bid them goodbye, she was sure tonight was going to be fun and unforgettable.

 **A/N:** _for gabi2801, sorry this took so long to write. i know you asked for madasaku or tobisaku so i hope you aren't upset by me doing both. if you are let me know and i'll write another one with one male. xoxo_


	9. loving his wife (narusaku)

Naruto walked into his home sluggishly, shoulders slumped in exhaustion. He hadn't planned on coming back to the house tonight, the office looking far more inviting the the walk he would have to make. The days had been long and hard and filled with too little sleep, and all Naruto wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Who knew being an awesome Hokage would be so tiresome? He loved what he did, but sometimes he caught himself wishing it was easier.

He dropped his cloak on the ground by the door, already hearing the angry yelling his wife was sure to do the next morning.

He felt a small smile curve the corners of his lips, tiredness pushed to the sides for the few minutes it would take to make it to his room. The sight that he was greeted with didn't disappoint. Laying in the king sized bed was his beautiful sleeping wife. The large blanket was pulled around her hips, with one of his pillows clutched in her arms as she buried her face in the clothe he hadn't used in a week. Pink hair stood out against the white bed coverings, her white skin glowing from the soft light of the moon. He felt a pang of regret at not seeing her beautiful jade eyes, promising himself to make up for the lose tomorrow.

He crept closer to the bed, as silently as the life of a ninja had taught him. Naruto doubted his little wife was wearing anything but panties, finding out early in the courtship that she didn't like sleeping in restricting clothes if she could help it. She was wearing one of his brightly colored shirts, Naruto was sure that had she been awake and standing the shirt would have looked more like a dress on her petite form. As it was the shirt was bunched up under her enlarged breast and showing off her swollen abdomen.

Naruto slid into the bed and then gently removed the pillow from her arms and tucking it under his head, his wife stirred and he wrapped his arms around her. "Naruto?" Came the drowsy question.

He smiled and nodded his head gently, "Yeah." He pulled her close to him, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck before inhaling deeply- he hadn't been aware on how much he had missed her scent.

She wrapped her small, but powerful, arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "I'm glad your home," she said tiredly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he mumbled lovingly before sleep consumed him in a wave of tiredness.

His wife never did wake him up the next morning, his wife had let him sleep until mid-afternoon. She had picked his cloak up, washed it, and even hung it to dry. When Naruto had finally awoken she carefully jumped on top of him, mindful of the small life growing inside her, exclaiming how lonely she had been with out him. He had proceed to have an amazing morning filled with loving his wife with all he had to offer.

 **A/N:** _i feel like i haven't been getting enough narusaku lately in my ff craze, so here ya' guys go! i plan on adding more soon, probably going to try some more rare sakura pairings. i'll try getting around to all the requests, but i'm way behind. if you have a request feel free to make it- but know its being put on a decently long list. unless a request really catches my attention i'll be going in order that they're made. anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this update! xoxo_


	10. android (team7)

_meeting_

Sasuke sneered in disgust as his eyes traced over the two bodies standing in the doorway, water dripping off of them and pooling at their feet. "You're suppose to take trash out," he said, directing his comment to his roommate, "not bring it inside."

His overly blonde roommate pouted and shook his head, blonde hair flopping all around and causing water to fly off him and hit Sasuke. Causing Sasuke to grow angrier, "Don't be like that, teme." Naruto threw his arm around the shoulder of the body standing next to him, shaking it a bit. "I couldn't just leave her out there! She would have froze to death!"

Sasuke glanced at the object standing next to Naruto, eyes roaming over the being with thinly veiled anger. It was easy to tell that it was suppose to built in the image of a female, it's curves soft and feminine. It's head was bowed low and keeping the contents of its face hidden behind a curtain of thick pastel pink hair. Skin a stark white compared to eye popping color; at the sight of the unnatural color the young Uchiha questioned the programs creator.

"If their kind could die so easily it would be a blessing." Sasuke didn't stay long enough to see the anger marring his friends face, didn't see the way it's shoulders subtly slumped. Sasuke wouldn't know what hit him when she turned her beautiful eyes on him, when she smiled for the first time because of him.

 _name_

Naruto sat on the hunches of his feet, elbows resting on his knee's as he gazed at the android. Her legs were bent awkwardly at her sides, her butt flat against the ground, hands resting limply in her lap with her head lowered. Naruto had taken the initiative to braid her long pink hair for her, moving the heavy strands from her face. He had been taken aback with how beautiful she was.

"You need a name," he stated as he fell back on his but, legs kicking out from underneath him. She looked up at him, green eyes taking in far more than any human eyes could, head tilted understandingly to the side. Naruto laughed and leaned forward, "Do you already have a name?" She shook her head and Naruto nodded. "Do you have a name you want?" She shook her head again and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

Naruto smiled and titled his head in answer to her body languages, leaning forward his smile widened. He had the perfect name for her! "How about Sakura?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Then he lost his breath, the air taken from his lungs in away that wasn't unlike having a heavy weight on your chest. He hadn't known someone could smile so beautifully.

 _read_

Kakashi laughed as the pinked haired female leaned in closer, green eyes wide as she looked over the book held in the white haired male's hands. "Have you read this before?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, his lone eye crinkling at the corner as he smiled behind the tight face mask he wore.

Sakura shook her head before her green eyes darted back to the book for a split second, then turning back to his she shrugged with a perfect mask of quizzical curiosity written across her face. A thought struck the martial arts teacher and he looked down at her, "Can you read?" He watched as a be as beautiful blushed dusted across her cheeks and she shook her head in reply. "Do you wanna learn?" He saw surprise enter her green eyes, the most emotion he had seen yet. She nodded her head repeatedly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Smiling the teacher nodded his head, "I'll teach you." He knew he was offering to teacher more for him to be closer to her than for her to actually learn anything.

 _speak_

"Why don't you talk, Ugly?," Sai inquired with a tilt of his head, not unlike the silent android.

Sakura lifted her head up, baring her neck to him as she tapped the middle of her throat, without words telling him that she was broken. "Was your voice regulator broken?" She nodded her head and he frowned. "How?" He had noticed the emotions she had been displaying recently, watched as a simple question from him dashed those emotions back into whatever dark corner she had been keeping them locked away in.

She shook her head and looked away, this dismissal hurting Sai more than he could understand. "I'm sorry," he then stated honestly reaching out hesitantly before placing a hand on her shoulder. He watched as her body tensed and then relaxed, she moved to cup the hand and looking at him over her shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. Even without a voice Sai found himself getting more and more caught up in her.

 _strength_

Pink hair was bellowing crazily in the wind, whipping and contorting around her face as it accentuated the strong emotion of anger marring her delicate features. She stood like a brick wall in front of the humans behind her, the people who had once shielded her.

"Why do you protect those who shame you?" The automation questioned with a monotonous voice, confused with the turnout of the female androids emotions. "You fight against someone you know you will lose against? Why? For those humans?"

Sasuke had never seen something so beautiful, so fierce. It had taken him time to warm up to Sakura, taken time for him to fall in love with the girl his friend had drug into their house. But he had and along with his friends and family risked his life to protect her, to keep her with them at all costs. Now she stood in front of the ones who had sought to protect her, hands clenched into fist and looking more like a war goddess than a thrown away android.

Naruto had known he loved Sakura since the moment he had found her, rain pouring down her thin form as she stared at people running and ducking into buildings to find cover. Naruto had seen the kindness in her eyes, in her body language, as she allowed humans to treat her like trash without doing anything back. Naruto doubted he had ever loved anyone up until he met her.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to get attached to the robot, took him even less time to fall head over heels for her. He had been sneaky in his way of manipulating her time, stealing her away from the kids he had had a hand in raising. She had never said a word to him, any of them for that fact, but she had looked at him as if he was more than just someone to use as leverage. Sakura had looked at him for him without any hidden intentions.

Sai had first fallen in love with the voice she didn't have, then he fell in love with the emotions in the eyes she couldn't control, he fell in love with the kindness in the heart she didn't have, then he fell in love with the beauty she had been made to have. Now he was in love with the strength he could see in her back, in the way she used her small body to block those who had given a damn about her. He was in love with everything about her.

Her voice came out broken to all the ears around, saying a single word that would stick with them long after the war was over.

 **A/N:** _thank_ Tron: Legacy _and_ SM Hunter _for this update. thanks to these beautiful pieces of work i had a burst inspiration. plus i've been wanting to write and my 30 day challenge has not been going to plan. oh well. i'm working on everyones requests, i'm just slow. sorry. xoxo_


	11. bubble bath (kakashi) month of love

Kakashi smiled softly as his black eyes roamed over Sakura, his long time ago student and now wife. She struggled in her attempt of getting of the couch, large and round belly hindering her from standing, Kakashi was amused that she hadn't noticed he had entered their home yet. Sakura grunted and mumbled angrily as she reached and grabbed at the air as if it would offer some magical solution in helping her; Kakashi knew he would be in trouble if he laughed. Could Sakura really blame him though? She was rocking back and forth with a swollen belly, Konoha's top medic and kunoichi couldn't even get off the couch!

"Here," Kakashi said with a chuckle, "let me help you." He was next to his pink haired wife in minutes, grabbing her elbow with one hand and using the other to wrap around her back and side.

Sakura's face heated prettily, embarrassed that her husband had caught her in such a compromising situation. More than once Sakura had relayed her feelings to Kakashi about how ugly and useless she felt, not being able to do something she had fought tooth in nail for; and more than once Kakashi told his wife how beautiful she was, and that the fact that she had a life, a life they used their love to create, growing inside her made her even more attractive in his eyes. Hell, it was such a turn on too and nothing boosted a man's ego like needing an independent female depending on them.

"I didn't know you were home," she mumbled softly. He had noticed the small changes in Sakura gradually throughout the pregnancy, showing a bashful and girlish side he hadn't seen since she was younger and in love with a certain Uchiha. Her anger, unlike when she was younger, subsided for most the time while instead of screaming and shouting and punching her fist through anything that irritated her, she would instead break down and cry in her husbands arms, something Kakashi actually enjoyed. The changes hadn't just been in her emotions, however; her breast were no longer the perfect palm full, and instead grew into beautiful globes. Her waist wasn't a sexy little trim and instead rounded and much more softer. Even her hands seemed to soften from the rough and callused hands all shinobi knew.

When she was placed firmly on her feet Kakashi looked down at her, eyes tracing her over in close examination. He cupped her jaw in a gentle grip, "Are you feeling okay?" Sakura's skin was glowing from the life inside her, but he could see how tired she was from the bags under her eyes to the way her shoulders slumped.

She waved her hand dismissively, "I'm fine. Fine."

"You don't look fine." He saw the flash of hurt in her bright green eyes, "I can start you a bath, if you want."

"There's no point."

"Why not?"

"I won't be able to get out."

Kakashi laughed at her pout, "Is that why you haven't been taking baths recently?" It was no secret as to how much his wife loved a good and long bath, always relaxing and taking her time when the situation allowed it. If the bath had been a person he would have given Kakashi a run for his money.

"It's not funny," she mutter dejectedly.

Kakashi let his hand slide down her arm, stopping at her hand as he interlocked their fingers. Kakashi wasn't shy about public affection, about the fact that he loved his wife, but only in their home did he show such unrestrained tenderness. "Who said anything about the bath only being for you?" Green eyes darted up, "I'm getting old, Sakura. I need to soak these old bones."

He saw the knowing smile flutter across Sakura's face, stealing his breath as his heart sped up. After a year of marriage you'd think he'd be use to the beauty that was his Hatake Sakura. She sighed with fake exasperation, "I guess I'll join you in a bath. What would you do without me?"

Kakashi placed a hand over his heart, "Surely I would perish." He didn't doubt the truth of his words for even a moment.

Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes, "Go start the bath." Kakashi turned his back to his wife, touch lingering as he pulled away. He stuck his butt out, keeping it closer than any part of his body, he was disappointed by the light slap she bestowed him, "Don't forget the bubbles," she added. He had discovered her weakness to rough spankings during an extremely steamy night of dirty bumping uglies, he was beyond surprised that his preciously innocent wife liked the darker side of sex. He had smacked her butt in a test to her reaction, not expecting the high pitched moan he was gifted with instead of a punch to the gut. Which lead to more experiments and introducing his wife to the more sensual side of love making, not to mention good teasing material. Kakashi himself wasn't into getting spanked, but lighting Sakura's butt a beautiful pink did something nice to him that he hadn't experienced with anyone else.

Within minutes Sakura was sinking into the warm water and in between Kakashi's legs, her body sliding deliciously against his as she settled into the warm water. He wrapped his arms around her swollen abdomen, pulling her closer, she gave no resistance as she leaned into him. He placed his chin on the top of her head, watching as she happily played with the small white bubbles he had filled the tub with.

He hated bubbles and baths alike, but damn did he love his wife more than anything.

 **A/N:** _i saw a 30 day valentine's day prompt by thedarksimblrrises on google search images, i know, i know we can't all be perfect tho. this was originally in it's own story-folder-thing,_ **Month of Love _._** _seeing that i knew i wouldn't finish it i decided to add it here, to this story-folder of one-shots. all the requests on_ **Month of Love** _will be written and taken care of, don't think they were forgotten. they will be completed and posted here along with the requests made for_ **A Pink Kunoichi** _._


	12. pink (akatsuki) month of love

_Yellow - of the mind and intellect; optimism and cheerfulness; impatience, criticism, and cowardice_

Deidara wasn't scared of much when concerning himself. He had always been prepared to die, if dying happened to be in an explosion of lights and destruction it was a bonus, so he couldn't say he was even scared of dying. He was a coward to death though, not for himself, never for himself. Yet he had found someone too good for the clutches of the afterlife- hell, was their even an afterlife?

She was sugar, spice, and everything nice- and that was an understatement. He had met his friend's- could Itachi really be considered a friend? Deidara hated the man!- little brothers friend for the first time when Sasuke and Naruto had talked innocent little Sakura into storming the male's bathroom. Of course they had been in search of the boy's older brother, and of course Sakura had seen parts of the body no ten year old girl should have too.

At the time he felt nothing more than fondness and adoration for a small child, as uncommon as it was, but time went on and she hadn't stopped aging. Turning into a beautiful young woman, one Deidara wasn't embarrassed to say he occasionally salivated after. Because the smart female would always be worth more than just a little bit of drool.

He wasn't the only one who had eyes for the sensitive little girl, nor was he the only one she had eyes for. Deidara was thankful he had been able to be around her as she grew, fought and struggled with the idea she wasn't good enough, as she fell in and out of love with the youngest Uchiha, and than being whisked into her ideology of being able to love more than one person. If it had been anyone else Deidara would have called bullshit because love was a hoax and being in love with more than one person was impossible. Yet it was _Sakura_ , the one person in the world he knew had enough room in her heart to love eleven rough around the edges misfits and then some.

And she did.

She loved them with every ounce of her being and in return for the precious love she gave she was loved back with so much passion and commitment she sometimes got burnt. Never on purpose though- because it was unthinkable to hurt the kind hearted little girl- and when she was burnt she always forgave- because she was the kind hearted angel who couldn't hold a grudge- and that was okay with the rowdy outcasts.

"Deidara?" Came the soft voice followed by a knock, "dinner is ready!"

He threw his messy hair into a low pony tail, knowing his little female hated when she couldn't see his face. Complaining about how pretty he was and how he shouldn't hide something like that and that it was okay if he looked more feminine than his friends because Sasori wasn't very manly looking either.

 _Green - balance and growth; self-reliance as a positive; possessiveness as a negative_

Zetsu had friends, or as close to friends as the Akatsuki could be considered, but he didn't trust anyone but himself and Black Zetsu. With his dull personalities making friends didn't come easy, not many wanting to befriend a freak, and even fewer understanding his freak habits.

He hadn't expected anything different when meeting the Akatasuki's latest obsession, he didn't think their obsession would stop. The little pinkette had quickly become the most innocent, most important, member in the small group. Catching the attention of all those in the group, and out of it; the strongest, the loudest, the most reserved, the honorable, and even the prideful. It was a good thing Sakura couldn't hold their actual hearts in her hands because he was sure she wouldn't be able to carry such a heavy burden.

When they had met she had been a young nuisance who with anger issues and a heart of gold, but she had understood. Maybe she didn't know the extent of his problem, of his hobbies, but she knew enough. She had explained with a kind voice and words too big for her little head that she had something similar inside. Inner Sakura wasn't nearly as physically vocal as Black Zetsu, but Inner had a filthy mouth that was constantly yelling in her head and more than once Inner was the cause of her outburst of anger and snappy words.

Zetsu had even seen the damage Inner had caused a time or two, both in and out of her Sakura's head.

Over the years the four had grown closer, Inner Sakura falling into the cracks and crevices of Sakura's mind, leaving just the strong willed girl and her anger. Zetsu didn't mind though, and even Black Zetsu tried harder to keep his words clean and appropriate- of course it was only for ears did he monitor himself.

"Zetsu?" Called the young woman, knuckles lightly knocking against his heavy wooden door. "Are you in there?" He didn't answer as he silently made his way to the door, opening it with just as little sound. She smiled up at him, he felt his cheeks heat up. "Dinner is ready," he nodded his head and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him with her towards the dinning room.

 _Purple - imagination; creative and individual; immature and impractical_

Tobi liked the nice girl who always played with him allot! She was super nice! Oh and she was so pretty! Tobi could hardly contain his excitement just thinking about her.

She wasn't like mean Deidara or any of his other guys around here. She was nice and kind to him and when he didn't understand something she took her time to explain it to him, and she never hit him with malicious intent.

Tobi grabbed the small stuffed toy laying at his feet, hugging the toy to his chest. Sakura had gifted the toy to him on the night she took him to the town festival, showing him all her favorite games, favorite foods and drinks, and even banning the other members from joining since they had been mean to him earlier that day. Tobi wasn't stupid though, he knew they had followed him and Sakura around, keeping a critical eye on those around the pinkette.

Sakura had always been smaller than Tobi, something Tobi liked very much. Sakura had grown up into a beautiful lady, becoming an amazing doctor too; the only doctor Tobi would let touch him, because other doctor's were scary and untrustworthy!

He knew he had to talk to Sakura soon, though. A new problem had risen up in him, one that he wasn't sure how to handle and deal with. When he looked at her something stirred in him, something new and foreign and something he didn't understand at all. Tobi had started having dreams of her, dreams that when he woke up had his bottom half hard and throbbing and sometimes he shorts and bed would be wet. Tobi knew he hadn't peed the bed though, because Tobi didn't do that anymore. Tobi didn't know what it meant and it scared him very much. Was he dying? He didn't want to die and leave Sakura! It would be like feeding her to the wolves!

"Sakura!" He screamed loudly as he jumped to his feet and threw down his toy. He rushed out of the room with tears streaking down his face and pooling at the bottom of his mask. He threw open his door and rushed out, not seeing the pink hair until it was too late. He tumbled into the girl walking, attention barely catching the presence of Zetsu walking closely behind her.

Sakura fell to the ground, cupping Tobi's head as if he really were a child; even if he was larger than her and currently crushing her with his heavy weight. "Tobi?" She questioned softly, "Whats wrong?"

"I think I'm dying!" He screeched loudly, arms wrapped around her as her buried his face in her chest.

Zetsu bent down as Sakura chuckled, fingers gently stroking through his dark colored hair. "How could that be? You seem like a perfectly healthy boy to me."

Tobi squealed as Zetsu grabbed the male's shirt collar and pulling him off of the struggling female. When Tobi was removed the more mature male helped Sakura up too. With tears streaming down his face he went into detail as he explained his deadly disease to Sakura, unaware of when her cheeks heated up into a pretty pink. She quickly explained to him that he wasn't dying and that instead of her having _the the_ talk with him they agreed Zetsu would do it.

Which, in the long run, probably wasn't the best idea.

 _Silver - feminine energy; fluid, emotional, sensitive, and mysterious_

Konan hadn't known she was into women before she met Sakura, and 'women' was more like 'woman'. She didn't feel that way about just any other woman, it was the gifted pinkette that reserved that right solely to herself.

"Ah, Konan," Sakura smiled as she came ambling down the hall. "Dinner is ready." Konan looked the shorter woman over with a small smile, seeing Sakura in the frilly pink apron Naruto had gifted her as a joke was always more than welcomed.

"What are we having?" While Konan preferred herself in darker clothing that showed a good portion of her body, she preferred Sakura in brightly colored and non revealing clothes.

"I made miso soup," Sakura said proudly and nearly purring during Konan's praise.

 _Red - energy, passion, action, ambition, and determination; anger; sexual passion_

She had dug her hands into every crack and crevice of his body, tearing him apart one by one as she smiled down at him like the angel he knew she was. Sakura had abruptly became the center of Sasori's world, the red haired male watching over her when ever he could and knowing he wasn't the only one looking out for her made him feel safer with leaving her alone for short periods of time.

He remembered the first time he met her, the day so vivid in his otherwise colorless mind. He had been sitting on a bench, for some reason deciding he wanted to be outside rather then in his work shop creating his latest pieces of art; it was a strange thought even if he thought about it now because Sasori had never been that into fresh air and bright skies and yelling children and parks in general. Because out of all the places to choose from he chose a park in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and wildlife and snot nosed brats who didn't know what it meant to shut up and wash their hands.

Maybe if it hadn't been filled with kids it would have been pretty.

In a sea of green grass and trees, blue skies and white clouds, and natural colored hair the vibrant pink snatched his attention away in a matter of moments. She was a light in a sea of darkness, who cared if the light was magnetic green eyes, pale skin, and neon pink hair. She was no older than ten and her appearance screamed otherworldly, but Sasori could see everything about her was soft and innocent and natural and _human_.

The fact that she was high up in a tree and sitting on a large branch that hung over his head was also very eye catching and amusing. He pretended not to see her and the two little friends encouraging her to climb the tree. Even after years of growing up those same little boys would continue to plague the pinkette, the three of them would attract new and troublesome friends.

They whispered about the red head sitting underneath them and about how unnatural he looked- says the kids with pink hair, whiskers inked onto faces, and blazing red eyes- and the thought made him laugh. The little fairy defended him and then the whispering went up a notch, angry words being exchanged between the pinkette and black haired boy. When three shouts of dismay echoed around him Sasori looked up just in time to see a small child fall into his lap.

Sasori ignored the two boys crying and shouting as they scrambled to get out of the tree to check on their little friend. "I'm sorry," the small girl stammered, tears streaming down her face. For the first time in years Sasori smiled, a smile that was rare and fleeting but would grace his face more as the little girl engraved her way into his heart.

Tearing him apart in all the best ways.

 _Blue - trust and peace; loyalty and integrity; conservatism and frigidity_

Sakura had never been one to judge, always accepting of those that broke the code of norms. People loved the girl for the soft heart she harbored, the strength she was born with, and the beauty she wore inside and out.

Kisame was no different.

Kisame didn't give respect easily, he wasn't loyal without a cause, and he didn't do things half-heartedly. He had lived a life of fighting and hatred, overly-large build and violent nature getting him into more than one bad situation. But what members of the Akatsuki hadn't been in some type of trouble?

A thought struck him and he laughed loudly, startling the boy-like man as he walked in next to Zetsu who happened to be entering the dinning room at the same time. He couldn't contain the laugh at the thought of even Sakura being in trouble with the law. Of course it had all been Kisame's fault, something he still wasn't able to live down. He could easily remember the anger he was met with when his friends had to come bail the duo out of a jail, a jail Sakura had grown a loyal following of her own at consisting of inmates and officers alike.

It had been three days after Sakura's sixteenth birthday, and in Kisame's eyes sixteen was long enough to be without drinking a drop of alcohol. So against the girls better judgement he had taken her to a bar, easily getting her in with intimidation to the bouncer and well placed money to the owner. The night had started out fun, she laughed and joked with him. Her emotions had been unrestrained as she stepped up and teased him, her green eyes pulling him farther and farther. After that night Kisame had been forever hooked.

Excusing himself to the bathroom he left her alone at the bar, something he knew he shouldn't have done. If she could catch the attention of all eleven Akatsuki members, and then even more out of the gang of friends, he should have guessed a bar full of horny men would be just as interest, intentions more unmoral than any other male around her. So when he came back from the bar to see a mans grip bruisingly tight on the pinkette's wrist as he tried to drag her off to who know's where, no one else in the bar trying to help the girl, something in him snapped.

Kisame had launched himself at the man and his friends surrounding her, taking them on: one versus twenty. He was winning, or he was winning until some bozo couldn't take a lose like a man and hit Kisame in the back with a pool stick. The large giant had taken more of a beating than that and the blow didn't deter him much, just caught him off guard.

Then Sakura caught him off guard as well.

A bar stool went flying across the room, narrowly missing Kisame himself. Sakura jumped into the fight, body fluid in motions and hits powerful, she defended his back as he did hers. He would never regret seeing that side of her, a side many people had never been able to witness before. But he did regret all the hits she had acquired in the fray of chaos. She had been battered by the time the cops showed up, bar utterly destroyed in the quake of the duo.

When the cops had subdued Kisame Sakura had still been in fight mode, so she roughly threw herself at the closest cop and knocked out a few of his teeth. That had been the day Kisame realized Sakura wasn't as sweet and gentle as everyone thought, that was the day he realized his didn't care how Sakura was as long as she was safe and sound and by his side.

 _Indigo - intuition; idealism and structure; ritualistic and addictive_

Madara had always thought he'd invest in something amazing, something that would leave a lasting impression on those left behind. Instead he was stuck investing in ten troublemakers, his money being wasted and abused and while the money loss didn't effect him, it was very annoying. His annoyance could only be blamed on one person, and that person wasn't him.

He remembered telling Sakura for the first time that he would invest in her friends, helping them out of the homes they hated and into a small business learning area so they could later benefit him. She had looked at him with so much pride and admiration and he knew he hadn't made a mistake. Even if his choice had been heavily influenced by her words and tears and the stress caring for those friends had caused her. Madara had helped them with their money and working problems and in exchange Sakura had been able to relax, once more focusing on becoming an amazing doctor. Of course it helped that Madara had always payed for her college intuition, and of course he had payed under the table. Sakura wouldn't know about his little gift until later, hopefully years later.

She was a strong girl who gave handouts, but accepting them wasn't a problem so easily overcome.

With a sigh Madara switched the small bouquet to the his other arm and using his now free hand to knock on the door. Sakura had went out of her way to invite him to dinner, and while he would prefer it just be him and her instead of all her housemates he would take what he could get; and if eating her home cooking meant sharing his meal with ten other members he could deal with it.

"Madara," came the monotone as dark red eyes roved over the next Uchiha head.

"Itachi," Madara replied disinterestedly, if it wasn't Sakura than they weren't worth his time; an ideology shared among many. Itachi's facial expression didn't change has he stepped inside the manor, allowing his uncle in next. Itachi took Madara's coat and hung it in a closet Sakura had insisted be used for coats and other outer wear.

When he turned back he asked why his uncle was here. In reply Madara smiled, "Sakura personally invited me."

 _Black - hidden; secretive; the unknown and an air of mystery; keeps things bottled up, hidden from the world_

Kakuzu was a tight ass and he knew it, prided himself on it really. He liked saving money, having the security it offered; he didn't understand why the people he lived with couldn't understand how important money was. Even Madara, the man responsible for giving them all this money, didn't understand the significance it meant to save.

Sakura understood more than the others, but even her beliefs were different than his. She felt that if you had money you should spend it, of course she didn't mean excessively, she had explained that you should be moderate and careful with what you have. She felt that if you had a little extra then spend it on something you want, because money alone didn't bring you happiness. Kakuzu, while not believing the same, had more than once bought something for the girl. Sakura didn't understand that she was the only one he did that for, that she was the only one for allot of things and allot of people.

But that was okay. Too many girls had fallen prey to vanity and corruption and he would be sad if that had ever happened to Sakura; it was a good thing she was the farthest thing from those women. Well, good and bad. Sakura should believe in herself more, Kakuzu thought, she was blinded by the thought that she was below average and worthless and he couldn't think of anything farther than the truth.

Hording money was great, but being able to spend it on someone who was important wasn't all that bad either.

"Kakuzu!" Sakura didn't bother to come down stairs, not many people did. The basement, which was where the safe was located, was Kakuzu's space and if you weren't invited then you weren't allowed. Sakura had always been invited but she chose not to tread on his territory out of respect, just like she wouldn't mess with Hidan about his obsession for Jashin.

He didn't answer her but she knew he heard her, "Dinners ready!"

 _Magenta - universal harmony and emotional balance; spiritual and practical_

Only one thing came to the level he prized Jashin at and she happened not to even realize it, and she was the complete opposite of Jashin himself. He wasn't sure what had caused him to care so much, but hell if he cared. He loved the little pink haired vixen more than anything and fuck what other people thought.

 _Brown - friendly; serious; security, protection, comfort, and maternal wealth_

Itachi didn't much care for his older uncle, he hardly cared for any of the Uchiha if he was being frank. They were bad news and caused nothing but trouble, even the few Uchiha he still associated with were like that. So as he led the man down the hall and into the dinning room Itachi couldn't help but be skeptical of why Sakura stayed around them. She wasn't just around Madara or Sasuke rather she was around all of the others as well, often making visits to the Uchiha compound by herself. He could hardly stand his family and yet Sakura treated them as if they were her own.

And why wouldn't she?

They had caused her enough stress and strife to last a lifetime, but she forgave and forgot. Itachi might forgive for her sake, but he never forgot. A wrong doing directed at Haruno Sakura was unacceptable on all standards.

"Madara!" Sakura said excitedly as she entered the dinning area, others falling in as well. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it. I'm glad you did though, it's been awhile since I've seen you! How are you?" Madara smiled and she rushed the older man, Itachi watched as Sakura brought his uncle into a loving hug.

When she pulled away Madara handed her the bouquet of flowers, "It's been busy, but I would be stupid not to make time for you."

Sakura blushed prettily and told him that he wasn't wrong before ushering him into a seat, then she turned to Itachi and did the same. When he was sitting, in the seat next to his hated uncle, Sakura stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned her light weight against him. "I'm glad everyone could make it," she said loudly and looked around. All eyes were on her, something that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. Itachi doubted he would ever take his eyes off of her.

She was the light in his other wise dull world.

 _White - death; cleanliness; love; simplicity; precision; and humility_

Pein had entered the dinning room moments before everyone had started taking their seats, he had taken one of the two open seats remaining, the one next to him reserved for Sakura. She smiled at him and nodded her head in understanding, letting him know she knew he had been busy with work and that he hadn't voluntarily coming to dinner late.

While he could agree Sakura's cooking was the best he ever had, it also wasn't the worst. It just happened to be his favorite; but he'd be lying if he said everything she did wasn't his favorite. Hell, Sakura _was_ his favorite.

"Eat up everyone," she said happily as she clapped her hands together. Within minutes everyone was digging into the meal she had made, each of them dropping into their own conversation with one another.

Making her way around the table the pinkette stopped next to Pein, leaning into him much in the same way she had been doing to Itachi. Only she was leaned over him instead of against him as she spoke directly to him. "I made sure to pick up the mango juice," he had only told her once that it was his favorite drink, his heart warmed at the thought of her remembering. "Would you like me to get you a cup?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "Yes please." She smiled brightly at him and squeezed his shoulder before making her way back into the kitchen.

 _Pink - unconditional love and nurturing; immature, silly, and girlish_

In the Akatsuki household pink was a much loved color.


	13. it's snowing (pein) month of love

The first time he had seen the pink haired woman she had been lounging outside in the middle of night. She had been bathed in silvery threads of the moon, tall silk like grass encasing her in protective arms. She wore a short shorts and a thin, cropped, camisole. Did she live close by? It would be the only way to make since of her coming here in such a state.

Pein hadn't been able to get the soft smile she bared out of his head, something always reminding him of her. She consumed his thoughts in a way he wasn't sure he can handle.

The second time he had seen the pink haired woman she had been standing in front of a wooden hut, hanging and cleaning clothes next to an older woman. He stayed back, just watching her interact. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he felt reassured when she laughed. Pein had learned that she really liked to talk, her mouth was always moving.

He had lived so long in silence.

It was a refreshing change to hear someone wanting to talk so much. Even if they weren't talking to him.

The first time he had heard the pink haired woman talk would be unforgettable. She had been doing one of her daily chores, stomping through the forest as she looked for plants to take back him. Her voice was soft as she hummed to a tune that he didn't know but loved.

He had stayed back in a tree, a habit he easily picked up after she had went to the forest and came back beaten and battered. She got into too much trouble not to have someone looking for her. That had been the first time in a long time Pein had lowered himself to an opponent he knew he could beat; he had found the men who had hurt her and slaughter them where they stood.

The girl screamed and jumped back, eyes darting to bush. Ever since that time she had been far more jumpy and scared. Pein smiled at the sight of her, knowing there was nothing to worry about. He was proven right as a small white rabbit hopped out of said bush, nose twitching as it sniffed after the startled woman.

"Hello there," she had cooed softly, Pein's eyes widening as he looked at her. Her voice had been so soft, he could hear all the kindness he knew she had in those few words.

The second time he had heard the pink haired woman talk would be the first time he heard her name. She would be ignoring her chores in favor of dancing around her secluded yard, dancing to a beat only she could hear. It was be extraordinarily beautiful. The other woman she lived would come out and scream, chastising the younger girl she watched after. "Sakura!"

The first time he had smelled the pink haired woman hadn't even been her. He had been to a darker side, the beast in him coming out as he walked around the laundry she had hung. The sun was high in the sky and marking mid day, Pein didn't know what had come over him as he snatched a shirt from the line and inhaled the scent, knowing it was her even without knowing her scent.

The second time he had smelled the pink haired woman she had been screaming about guys who didn't respect her, about how she was more than just a pretty face. She had stormed past the invisible him, he could smell the forest on her.

The first time she had seen him had been in the same field, snow falling around her as she looked up to the sky. She turned to her side and patted the ground next to her, smile soft and directed to him. "It's been so long." She mumbled, "Pein."


	14. matchy-matchy (tobirama) month of love

Tobirama had started kickboxing in alleys and backyards at the age of sixteen, his enemies consisting of thugs and wannabe nobodies. Now he was twenty-six and a professional at kickboxing, his opponents consisting of large men with skill to match their body size.

Tobirama was the worlds lightweight champion; add that to the fact that he had yet to lose a single match. Even as a young teenager he hadn't lost- he thanked growing up in a household of boys and rowdy neighbors for being undefeated. Learning how to fight without even needing to came in handy.

"Senju-san! Senju-san!" He turned his head to the side, eyes taking in the female reporter standing next to him. Every fight he allowed one reporter in for a personal interview, too many gave him a headache; and his brother slash manger was adamant on him having at least one.

He titled his head at her, motioning her without words to go on. He sat on his dressing room bench as he pulled out his wrapping. While he waited for her to talk he started wrapping his left hand. He watched as she pulled out a audio recorder and notepad, setting everything up in a hurry.

"You've been in allot of fights, all an easily victory for you. Not to mention you've been against some of the industries toughest men. Are you nervous for this match?" The reporter asked.

Of course she would go straight to that, "I wouldn't say I'm nervous per say."

She nodded her head understandingly as she scribbled on her notebook. "Allot of people are saying this could finally be your first lost." She looked up at him, "What do you think about that?"

Tobirama had heard about the mysterious man for a while now, the nobody he climbed their way up the ladder. Nobody knew his name or where they started, rumors had bounced around for months now. He didn't know how the bastard had been able to fight none stop, working his way to the very top in a matter of a year. Tobirama doubted even he could do that without enough motivation. He wasn't worried though, "I've purposely refrained from watching this man's fights, not wanting to hype myself up. I've been in allot of fights, not losing one, I doubt this time will be anything different."

She opened her mouth to say more only to be interrupted by the metal door opening, Hashirama walking in. He smiled kindly at the peeved woman before turned to his younger brother, "It's time." Tobirama nodded and left the room without saying anything more to the reporter.

Tobirama walked briskly down the large corridor, shaking his arms out as followed close behind his brother. He had worked moments before the reporter entered, but it never hurt to stretch a little extra.

Two double doors opened and the crowd went wild as Tobirama was introduced, cheers and excitement pushing against him as he made his way through the isle. He made little jumping motions on his way down, trying to work his legs out. By time he was in the ring his opponent was being introduced.

To say Tobirama was shocked would be a lie, he had expected the man in front of him was the person from the rumors. The man standing before him was shorter than him by three feet, his body slight and slender. Tobirama couldn't see the shade of their hair, and while most fighters preferred going with little clothing, this man whore a large baggy shirt and too long shorts. The biggest surprise was how beautiful he found the man, his face soft and round, eyes the brightest green he had ever seen.

That wouldn't be the only surprises he'd be getting tonight.

The fight was more than Tobirama expected, his opponent far better than he had thought. He fought with fluid and graceful movements, ducking a dodging. The mans hits were powerful, knocking the breath from Tobirama; Tobirama had to fight to stay on his feet after taking a hit, a hit that shouldn't belong to a man so small.

No matter how hard the other male was hit, however, Tobirama couldn't get him to make single sound. Something that irked since he hadn't been nearly as silent, cussing and shouting like a sailor.

In the end Tobirama had won, taking his champion like a grain of salt.

"Fuck!" Came the soft and girlish voice from the opposite side of the ref, Tobirama's eyes widened. The man next to him grumbled as they walked off the strange, shouting something about coming back and winning next time.

Tobirama didn't know that in the future that his opponent would be proven to be a girl, and would someday become his beloved wife.


	15. romantic dinner (shisui) month of love

Why were hospitals always filled during holidays? Was Valentine's even a holiday? Sakura had always assumed it was, always putting the day on scale close to Christmas and Flower Viewing; but who was she to make those choices?

Unlike Christmas, however, Sakura hated Valentine's day. There was too much pink and red and love, and kami did she hate it. It was annoying to see couples being all lovey dovey and each others business. Not to mention how many patients she got when men and women wanted to try and show off and get themselves hurt. Hurt in the most ridiculous ways too, not even a cool-I-broke-my-arm-while-doing-something-really-awesome-that-would-make-sense-for-me-to-show-off. Why couldn't everyone just chill out? Maybe she didn't like Valentine's day because she had always been single during it?

Until this year that is; her boyfriend was a major goof ball and Valentine's obsessed. Sakura didn't know how she would survive the day itself; it was only the month and Shisui was already going crazy over it. Sakura loved the emotional Uchiha, if any Uchiha could be considered emotional, and she knew he loved her too. It was obvious with how much affection he always showed her, the month of February only enhancing his displays of love. Enhancing to the point of annoying.

Shisui jumped on the bed next to his girlfriend of a year, smile wide and daunting as he looked at her. "So?" He questioned childishly, "What do ya' think?"

"Can we just not spend the day at home?" Sakura didn't bother looking at the man, knowing he'd be showing a dejected look she wouldn't be able to argue against. So instead of making eye contact, or even raising her head, she kept her nose buried in the book she was pretending to read.

Shisui used his elbows to pull him farther on the bed, laying himself horizontally over the queen sized mattress, place his head on her spot between her lap and abdomen. "Why don't you want to go out?" She lifting the corner of her top lip, opting to not answer him. "We could have a romantic dinner! A walk in a park! I could shower you with gifts and then we could end the night by-"

"-If you say the word I think you're going to say I'll slap-"

"-Fucking.

"-you." Sakura closed her book before slapping Shisui in the head with it. "Why do we need to go out to do that?"

He blinked for a moment, dark eyes lighting up with something new. "You'd let me-"

"-Don't."

He took a moment before rethinking his choice of words, "You'd let me make love to you without a whole bunch of fancy stuff?"

Was he stupid? "I'm not with you because of what you can do for me."

He cocked his head and looked up at her, confusion plain in his eyes. "Then why?"

"Because I love you."

"I always thought you were joking."

"What-"

"Or saying it because I said and you were too nice to make me feel awkward and embarrassed. Which is stupid, ya' know? I wouldn't care if you didn't love me, that wouldn't changed that I loved you."

Sakura felt the vein in her head pulsing, before she even knew what she was doing she shoved his head off her. She turned on her side and reached to turn of the light. "We're staying home for Valentine's day," her face heated prettily, "I love you." She didn't see the smile her boyfriend graced her with, but she could feel his love with he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Burying his face in Sakura's neck he inhaled deeply, the scent of the woman he loved always calming him in away he would never get tired of. A way solely Sakura.

"I love you too."

 **A/N:** _lovely request by_ **Sheraal** _. thanks for making a request! hope you like it!_


	16. last dance (minato) month of love

Sakura grabbed him by the side of his head, pulling him a breath away from her. "I have to go," she stated bitterly as she fought back the searing tears. "I love you so, so much!"

"Where are you going?" He asked in panic. Reaching out he grabbed her four arm, knowing his physical strength would be nothing against hers. The thought of her being able to crush him with a single hand didn't even register as he desperately held onto her. "I- you can't leave me! I need you!" He declared frantically.

Sakura shook her head, her breathing becoming quick and ragged as she looked at him with wide green eyes. "It's not my choice!" Her left hand slid down from the side of his face, cupping his neck in a steal grip. The wind swirling around them started picking up, the gust of it centered around Sakura. "This isn't my time," she screamed over the noise, "I don't belong here!"

"What does that even mean? Sakura!" Her feet lifted off the ground and Minato pulled her closer, hands gripping her painfully tight. He loved her; Minato knew the girl would be something special to him the moment she dropped into his life. Sakura had fallen from the sky, her small body leaving a crater in the earth. She had been strong and demanding and kind and beautifuland _she couldn't leave him_!

She couldn't hold the tears back now, "I grow up with your son." His eyes widened but his hold on her didn't waver, "He grows up to be a wonderful man!" His son? Did they have a kid together? No, that wouldn't make since. Sakura wasn't pregnant now, Minato had explored every part of her body. He had been her first time, there was no way she could have a child and while growing up with him. "You'll find love," she explained and he could see the hurt written across her face, "and you'll be happy!" He knew when a thought hit her and in a quivering voice she gave him directions, told exactly what not to do to survive.

"I love you," he said as she inched out his grip.

She smiled and now the tears came streaming down her face, quickly being swept away by the demanding wind. "I know," she replied. Minatio didn't need to hear the words to know she loved him back.

Minato yanked her close and in a rush he pressed his lips to her, stealing the breath from her body. The kiss was chaste as the wind ripped Sakura from Minato's hands. He cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed frantically, "I'll wait for you!" He watched the brief smile flash across her face before screaming once more, "Always!"

 **A/N:** _this was requested by a guest with the name_ "kudos author" _, they had made two request; one for them and another with my favorite pairing. i don't think i have a favorite pairing with sakura, i love her with everyone. although, admittedly, i do have a soft spot for her and minato, so here ya' go. another thing is, though, is that the story won't always have something to do with their title; they'll be written how i feel the title had inspired me. thanks for reading! xoxo_


	17. nightlife (gaara) month of love

Gaara sighed as he opened the door to his home, the loud air-conditioner, doing it's job well for how much he paid for it, already grating on his sensitive nerves. He had been up for a week with only a few hours of sleep, now he was off work and able to come home. He looked down at his wrist and at his watch, sneering at the time: 12:45 a.m. Was it too much to hope that his loving and caring girlfriend was still up and waiting for him? Probably.

Sakura liked her sleep almost as much as she liked the cold, both things he neither understood or envied. Gaara hated the cold, he had become to used to the heat offered by Suna and now he couldn't stand the cold; yet his girlfriend could which is why the had in over expensive air-conditioner blaring at all times of the day. Gaara liked sleep, but sadly he was an insomniac, but when Sakura wasn't busy with the hospital or binge watching the latest movies and TV shows she was taking a nap; what was so great about sleeping anyway?

By the looks of the dark living room and kitchen Gaara assumed Sakura was in their room, curled up into a tiny ball he would probably find cuter than it actually was, sleeping the night away. He hadn't seen enough of her this week, what with him working and her shifts int he hospital, and he had wanted to spend a couple hours with her. He couldn't blame her though, that didn't stop him from secretly doing it anyway, he hadn't told her when he would be coming home tonight.

With a sigh Gaara made his way to his shared bedroom, too busy trying to stretch out his sore muscles he didn't see the light shinning from under the door. Getting closer he could hear the soft melody of music, unable to make the song he sighed; did she fall asleep listening to music again? Pushing the door open he was surprised by the sight greeting him, the tiredness he was too use to leaving him.

Sakura sat on the bed, head bobbing to the popular upbeat song, eyes trained on a book he couldn't see the title of. She was sitting on his side of the bed, her side still made and neat; his pillows were stacked up against the headboard, arranged in away he knew she found comfortable. Sakura wore a thick, black, sports bra and a pair of his gym shorts; her hair vibrant pink hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her skin glowed from the dimmed lamp sitting next to her, and her green eyes were wide awake as he danced across the page of the book.

Gaara shut the door, wincing at the loud sound he hadn't meant to make. Sakura's head snapped up and she smiled brilliantly, "Your home!" She closed her book and tossed it to her side of the bed, kicking the blanket off her feet she crawled to the foot of the bed. She sat on her knee's arms spread wide, "I've missed you!"

He silently walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her flush against her body. His nuzzled his nose into her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her, hell he had missed the strawberry and meadow-y smell. "Sakura," he mumbled softly against her bare skin, earning him a shudder and a giggle. She hummed his name back to him as she pressed small kisses to the side of his neck, whispering how much she had missed him and how glad she was that he finally decided to make in appearance back home.

He slid a hand down her waist, cupping her ass in a firm hold. "Don't be mean, Sakura," he said sternly before lifting his hand up and then bringing it back down with a hard slap, she eeped loudly as her body flinched. "If it had been up to me I would have been home allot sooner." It was true, being away from Sakura exhausted him and their prolonged absence always making him far more on edge than normal.

"I know," she confessed softly as she pulled back, Gaara tightened his hold before reluctantly letting go. Her hands danced along his chest, green eyes downcast, her bottom lip jutted out in a childish pout. "I've just missed you, ya' know? I hate it when you're gone for so long. It always makes me feel so lonely!"

Gaara smirked, mint colored eyes staring down at her blushing face. He was quite as he took her in, adsorbing everything Sakura; he knew what she meant, he felt the same way. "Wanna have sex?"

Sakura's face heated up a pretty pink, eyes still looking anywhere but him. He was amused at the sight of her, because of course she was embarrassed; for a doctor she wasn't very good at handling the mention of sex or even talking about sex. Something Gaara swore he would always find cute, his girl was soft hearted and filled with innocence- even with all the filthy stuff they had done in bed together.

What could he say? Sakura, and himself, liked to experiment. Okay, fine, mostly him. But could you blame him? Sakura was so innocent and beautiful, and _kami_ the things she could do! Did he say he was her first? Sakura's body was fitted to his perfectly, he had taught her everything she knew.

Sakura looked up at him through her eyelashes, cheeks dusted a beautiful pink, and then she nodded her her head and he smiled.


	18. candle-lit (ino) month of love

Ino fidgeted nervously in the spot she stood, watching as green eyes danced around the clearing curiously. The moment Sakura had entered the clear she had gasped beautiful, but that had been all she had done; and the pinkette's silence was putting Ino on edge. Did she like it? Did she hate it? Did Sakura think it was too much?

Ino had meant for it to be over the top, she seldom put so much effort into something that wasn't meant to stand out, not to mention that she had planned on tonight be special. Something Sakura would never forget, had this been a mistake?

"Well?" Ino asked insistently, breaking the tense silence that wrapped around like a suffocating quilt in the middle of summer. Her heart was pounding anxiously against her rib cage, demanding in answer from her best friend.

Sakura spread her arms wide and laughed, her feet making quick work as she took off into a graceful twirl that took her all over the small meadow. "Ino," she shouted happily, "I love it!"

Ino let out a breath she forced herself to hold just as Sakura came to sudden stop. Was her world spinning as much as Ino's was? "You okay?"

Sakura giggled and nodded her head, stumbling a bit. "It looks like fairy lights," she said dreamily. Ino looked around and nodded her head, she hadn't had that idea in her head when she was hanging and sitting fake candles all around the area.

With bright pink hair and enchanting eyes, Ino noted, Sakura looking like fairy. She must have done something right then. Putting a fairy among their element had to count for something. "So you like it? Right?"

Smiling Sakura nodded her head, for the first time giving her attention solely to the blonde haired female. "I love it, Ino." Ino smiled and nodded her head happily, "It's beautiful." Maybe her confession could wait until another time, Ino thought happily. If Sakura were to turn her down she didn't want it to tarnish this beautiful memory.

With a burst of joy Ino rushed towards her secret love, throwing her arms around the girls shoulders. "Happy birthday Sakura!


	19. star gazing (indra) month of love

It was proven time after time that for shinobi death and life were only an illusion, nothing was permanent even if you wished it were so.

Indra remembered the moment he had gained peace for the first time in his existence, peace gained after he had died, drifting in out of the void between perishing and existing. He had watched down on the people of the world with hooded eyes, their problems nothing to concern him. It was a tranquil way to be, so when such a time of being was ripped out from underneath him, pushing and chaining him back into the mortal confinements of a human body he couldn't control the damning rage that swept through him.

Indra had destroyed anything in sight and near him, damning those who had done him wrong, his body moving as fluidly as the day of his death so long ago. He hadn't been the only one brought back, one after another the dead were coming back to life. Each just as angry as the last; after a lifetime full of death and war they had found a place of peace and serenity, only for selfish living to rip it out of their grasp by bringing them back to life.

He remembered his younger brother, just another dead brought back to life, trying to stop him out of his rage. Asura, desperate in his need to stop his brother from destroying the an entire half of Konohagakure. They had exchanged heavy handed blows, Asura trying to stop the older brother he so desperately looked up to; it had been futile, Indra refused to stop his pursuit of angry revenge.

It had taken moments before Asura had been able wear his brother down, moments for Indra to take his brother down and stop the fight he had started. Indra had expected another daring soul to jump into the fray so quickly, hadn't expected the shrill cry of rage and a hit to the face that took him across the clearing and into a lumbering mountain on the other side. Indra had had his fair share of hits but he had never experienced his body coming feet off the ground and sailing through the air. When Indra had gained enough sense back to him he had expected to see a large man, or at least a man, standing in the place of his attacker.

Imagine his surprise when he saw a tiny female standing in place, fist clenched as she looked down her nose at him in contempt. Indra was surprised at fluttering of his heart, surprised at the excited shiver that wracked his body just by being the sole attention of the girls expressive eyes. "Indra Ōtsutsuki your rage is justified but I will not sit by and watch you destroy the home I fight for."

She hadn't screamed or shouted, merely raised her voice a bit, and even at the yards she had punched him through he heard every word clear. "Fight for?" Sure he had felt the strength in her body, seen the intelligence in her eyes, but he couldn't believe such a small woman would fight.

"I am kunoichi," she stated with a proud smile that made Indra's heart beat, "I'm also one of Konoha's best medics." Her hands begun to glow with an enchanting green light that, a light Indra would soon find out didn't even begin to hint at the real strength located inside her tiny and lethal body.

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

 **A/N:** _this was for_ **diamondluver67** _, sorry it took so long to get out. i'll try and catch up within the next couple days, hopefully it works. i planned on this oneshot being rated m, but i couldn't find away to take it there and i don't what to waste time trying to rewrite it. if anyone wants to read a indrasakura oneshot, rated m, written by me i'll try and post one soon._


	20. flipping the bird (sakura)

"I don't understand what you want from me," the pink haired bartender snapped at the smug patron.

He smiled and took a sip from his _free_ drink, "What makes you think I want anything from you?"

Sakura sneered angrily at him, "Because I'm not stupid." This man had been coming by her club for nearly two weeks and only on the nights she sang and managed the bar. He would stay until closing hours, just sitting at the bar as she handed out drinks. He said nothing to no one and drank nothing but water ( she was tempted to put a price tag on the water just because that's all he ordered throughout his long hours of being here ). "No one comes here for nothing," she grumbled.

"Maybe I'm just here to listen to a pretty girl sing a pretty song." He wanted her to call him out on his lie. He wanted her to argue with him.

Like that was going to happen! She was nobody's food, especially not some strangers! "Well," she said sweetly, "why didn't you say so? I sing every Friday and Saturday night, sometimes on Mondays depending on if I get any requests." She leaned on the bar in front of her, looming closer to the man, "I work the bar on those same nights, but I'm always here. Gotta keep an eye on things." The amusement left his eyes and she smiled.

He opened his mouth to speak and she looked down at the watch on her wrist. She whistled lowly, "Well, would you look at that?" Sakura looked back up at the man sighed, "It's closing time." She threw her towel down before rushing him to stand up, with a hand on his back she led him to the double doors, "Make sure to actually buy something when you come back tomorrow." He turned around as she closed the door, looking through the glass at him she smiled and the click of the lock echoed between them.

Sakura turned away, still able to feel the dark eyes boring into her back. With a sway of her hips she flipped the man the bird.


End file.
